The Mentoring/Career Development Core will coordinate and administer the mentoring and training activities of the propose Consortium, To be successful in meeting its goal, the core will pursue the following four specific aims: 1) Provide intensive academic instruction for Tanzania fellows at the University of Nebraska leading to M.S., M.P.H., and Ph.D. degrees in biomedical science. 2) Provide short-term training in epidemiology and viral oncology for Tanzania fellows at the University of Nebraska so they develop specific research skills needed to conduct in-country cancer research. 3) Provide in-country courses and workshops in epidemiology, behavioral interventions, laboratory techniques, and grant proposal development and administration for a target audience of in-country clinicians and public health personnel with no formal background in research methodology. 4) Implement a mentored-research pilot project program with the overall goal being to provide seed support for new, scientifically meritorious projects expected to result from the training provided through this core. The core will be administered through UNMC and the Nebraska Center for Virology (NCV), one of the nation's premier virology research and training centers with established expertise and research strengths in HIV/AIDS and AIDS-associated cancer viruses like the Kaposi's Sarcoma-associated Human Herpesvirus (KSHV), Epstein Barr Virus (EBV), and Human Papilloma Virus (HPV).